Hetalia Crimson Butterfly
by Farisma Heiko
Summary: Satu mimpi mengubah kenyataan yang dirasakan oleh Im Yong Soo ketika dia harus menyelamatkan kakaknya yang pergi ke dalam desa kutukan dimana yang tua harus mati untuk dikorbankan. Mungkinkah dia membawa kembali kakaknya dengan selamat? Slight incest, maybe Yaoi?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 – THE EVIL DREAM**

Hetalia Axis Power x Fatal Frame 2

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya's owened this anime

Fatal Frame 2 belonged by TECMO

Warning: OOC, MISS TYPO, TWINCEST, etc.

**Im Yong Soo POV**

_Gelap. Seberkas cahaya muncul di kejauhan. Gemerincing tongkat dengan cincin besi terdengar di kejauhan, memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti dalam kegelapan tempat ini. Gerbang-gerbang Shinto merah yang berjajar kulalui, satu demi satu. Semakin aku ke dalam, semakin keras suara-suara gemerincing yang terdengar._

_Cring… Cring… Cring_

_Pendeta-pendeta berbaju merah berdiri beriringan di tepi jalan, membentuk barisan. Namun, sesuatu menangkap mataku. Seseorang berdiri di depanku. Menunduk. Seseorang yang kukenal, seseorang yang kubenci tapi juga orang yang paling aku sayangi dalam hidupku._

"_Im Yong Hwa" Kakakku. Kakak kembarku, yang juga merupakan personifikasi Negara Korea Utara, berdiri di depanku. Tidak salah lagi. *Hanbok kuning oranye yang dulu biasa dia gunakan, rambut coklat tua pendek dengan poni panjang yang menutupi mata coklatnya._

"_Bunuh aku…" kalimat pelan yang diucapkannya. Pelan sekali, seakan-akan hanya bibir merah muda miliknya bergerak, mengucap sesuatu yang mungkin tak akan kutangkap jika aku tidak berdiri di dekatnya,_

"_Bunuh aku…"_

_Kulihat wajahnya, matanya. Kenapa? Aku tidak mungkin bisa membunuhnya. "Yong Hwa" wajahnya yang ditundukkan terangkat. Matanya menatapku dengan penuh permohonan. Diraihnya tanganku dan diletakkannya di lehernya._

"_Bunuh aku… dan selesaikan ritualnya." _

"_Tidak, aku tidak akan membunuhmu"_

"_Kumohon." Yong Hwa bergerak mundur sambil mencengkram tanganku, menariknya dan mulai berbaring di atas batu besar yang kulihat tadi. Kata-katanya membuatku terdiam. Matanya seperti menghipnotisku, dan mulutnya mengeluarkan perintah yang tidak mungkin bisa aku tolak_

"_Kumohon, lakukan demi aku." Tanganku dengan sendirinya bergerak. Aku mencekiknya, semakin lama semakin kuat. Mata coklatnya terus menatapku seperti mengatakan untuk segera membunuhnya. Bunyi gemerincing tongkat-tongkat yang semakin lama semakin cepat, seakan menghilang. _

_Cring…Cring…Cring_

_Kedua mata coklat miliknya menutup secara perlahan. Denyut nadinya semakin lemah. _

_Dan hilang…_

_Kulepas tanganku dan kutatap wajahnya yang damai. Dua orang besar dan mengerikan mengambil tubuhnya, mengayun dan melemparkannya ke dalam lubang besar yang terdapat di belakang batu besar yang kugunakan untuk mencekiknya._

"_Tidak…" Apa yang kulakukan. Aku membunuh kakakku sendiri. Dengan tanganku!_

"_Im Yong Hwa!" tidak ada sahutan. Yang ada hanya keheningan, dan sebuah kupu-kupu merah keluar dari lubang besar itu. Kudengar sorakan penuh kebahagian dibelakangku. Pendeta-pendeta tadi bergembira, tapi tidak denganku. Aku yang sudah membunuh kakak kembarku dengan tanganku sendiri. _

"Hah…Hah…Hah…" Kulihat sekelilingku. Kamarku, aku ada di kamarku. Jadi itu semua, mimpi? Jam di atas meja sudah menunjukkan 07.30.

"Ukh, pagi banget. Bukannya Japan mengundangku ke rumahnya kemarin malam, ya da-ze…" Karena sudah bangun sepagi ini, kuputuskan untuk mandi. Mimpi buruk tadi masih membayangiku. Aku jarang bermimpi, dan jika iya, maka ada suatu pertanda yang akan terjadi. Mungkinkah? Kulihat kedua tanganku yang kugunakan untuk membunuh kakakku sendiri di dalam mimpi.

"Paling cuma mimpi da-ze." Tapi tetap saja, mimpi itu tidak bisa hilang. Mimpi itu semakin lama semakin jelas. Rasa takut perlahan merayap ke dalam batinku.

"Im Yong Hwa" aku memang membenci kakakku. Dia yang dulu baik, sekarang malah membenciku. Karena Rusia mengambilnya, dan yang aku yakin, mencuci otaknya untuk membenci aku. Bahkan dia menyerang Seoul, ibukota Korea Selatan. Tapi walau masa-masa perang sudah berakhir, dia tetap membenciku.

"Tapi, tidak mungkin, kan aku membunuhnya. Untuk apa, da-ze?" walau aku membencinya, aku tetap menyayanginya. Walau dia berbuat ribuan salah, aku akan memaafkannya ribuan kali. Karena dia, walaupun jauh, tetap saja orang paling dekat yang kumiliki.

"Sudahlah, aku harus mandi. Nanti Kiku marah kalau aku datang telat, da-ze." Segera aku bangkit dan membuka jendela kamarku. Firasat buruk yang tadi kurasakan masih terasa.

"Yong Hwa, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu" Sebuah doa kecil yang kupanjatkan setiap hari hanya untuk orang yang paling kusayangi.

**Im Yong Hwa POV**

"_Di mana aku?" Gelap. Kulihat seseorang berjalan ke arahku. Itu…_

"_Im Yong Soo." Adik kembarku, adik yang paling kubenci dan juga personifikasi Negara Korea Selatan. Hanbok biru dan putih melekat di tubuhnya. Angin dingin berhembus menerpa rambut coklat penjangnya yang diikat. Dia berjalan ke arahku. Di mana aku? Dan kenapa orang yang paling ku benci berada di sini?_

_Perlahan aku berjalan ke arahnya. Pelan. dia mengangkat suatu benda. Kamera? Aku merasa tubuhku seperti bukan milikku lagi. Semakin cepat aku mendatanginya, dan kuulurkan tanganku untuk mencekiknya. Dia tetap diam ditempat dengan kamera di tangannya. Ketika aku akan mencekiknya, dia menekan tombol blitz pada kamera yang di genggamnya, mengeluarkan cahaya yang membutakan mataku. _

"_Akh" kulihat seseorang, bukan sesuatu keluar dari tubuhku. Seorang gadis dengan pakaian tradisional Jepang, kimono putih yang bersimbahan dengan darah merah yang membentuk pola kupu-kupu . Matanya tertutup oleh rambut hitam pendeknya. Tubuhku terasa lemas seketika._

"_Yong Hwa" Im Yong Soo berlari ke arahku. Gadis tadi menghilang, untuk muncul kembali dengan tawa maniak dengan kabut merah darah di sekelilingnya. _

"_Tunggu di sini." Aku tidak sadar aku sudah di bopong oleh Yong Soo ke pinggir gerbang merah tadi untuk duduk. Beraninya dia menyentuhku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhku, terutama dia. Ingin rasanya aku marah padanya. Tapi kondisi badanku yang lemas membuat semua suara tidak bisa keluar._

_Dia pergi mencari gadis tadi, yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dan mencoba mencekiknya. Segera saja dia menggunakan kamera tadi untuk memfoto gadis tadi. Dia memancing gadis itu untuk menjauhiku. Selama itu aku terus memperhatikan Yong Soo. Kenapa? Kenapa melindungiku. Yong Soo memang orang yang ceria, jadi cukup mudah untuk membaca emosinya._

_Kuperhatikan sekelilingku. Sebuah tempat dimana terdapat sebuah batu yang cukup besar. Mungkin bisa digunakan untuk membaringkan seseorang. Dan jurang besar yang terdapat di belakang batu tadi. Jurang yang cukup dalam. Gerbang Shinto merah yang biasa ada di kuil-kuil Jepang berjejer menuju sebuah jalan, dan tangga batu di ujungnya._

_Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat keduanya. Sejauh ini, Yong Soo terus saja melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali, mengambil gambar gadis yang kuduga adalah hantu. Tidak mungkin manusia bisa muncul dan hilang begitu saja. Aku begitu sibuk pada pikiranku, hingga aku mendengar teriakan Yong Soo._

"_Awas, *hyong!"_

_Gadis tadi berdiri di depanku, dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Badanku bergerak sendiri, seakan-akan dikendalikan oleh sesuatu. Tawa sadis dan maniak keluar dari mulutku. Aku tidak bisa melawan. Yong Soo hanya bisa diam di tempatnya. Mata coklatnya yang identik denganku penuh kekagetan dan kekhawatiran._

"_Jangan kau sentuh kakakku." Segera saja dia memfotoku. Tiba-tiba saja, aku berdiri di atas sebuah jurang besar. Gadis itu diam, dan Yong Soo segera memfoto gadis itu. Badanku seakan terdorong kebelakang. Aku jatuh, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menangkap tanganku._

_Im Yong Soo, menggenggam tanganku agar aku tidak jatuh._

"_Hyong, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yong Soo melihat ke dalam jurang besar di bawahku. Matanya melebar, dan pegangannya sedikit melonggar. Hyong? Apakah aku terlihat sebagai kakak yang baik untuknya?_

"_Tarik aku" hanya sedikit yang bisa aku katakan. Matanya, sedikit berbeda. Setelah dia menarikku, kami hanya bisa duduk dalam diam. _

"_*kamsahanida" hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan. Mungkin aku memang membencinya, tapi dia sudah menyelamatkan hidupku. Matanya hanya menatap lurus, seakan-akan aku tidak ada di sana dan sedikit … berbeda. _

"_Sama-sama" tangannya meraba-raba tanah sampai akhirnya menyentuh hanbok milikku. Kenapa? Bukannya aku ada di depannya. Kecuali…_

"_Yong Soo, matamu…" ku sentuh matanya. Tidak ada reaksi, sampai ujung jariku menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Tangannya langsung memegang tanganku. _

"_Hehe, jadi hyong tahu." Bagaimana mungkin, dia yang baru saja menangkapku, buta. Dan lagi meringis, padahal kondisinya sendiri tidak memungkinkannya untuk tersenyum. "Tapi, kalau hyong tidak luka sedikit pun, aku lega" Bagaimana mungkin? aku yang membencinya, membuat orang yang paling kubenci khawatir? Terlebih lagi adikku sendri._

_Dia memelukku. Im Yong Soo memelukku dengan erat. Pelukan yang seakan-akan membuatku tetap di sini. Sepertinya dia takut kalau-kalau dia melepaskan pelukannya, aku akan menghilang. Tidak ada paksaan atau rasa benci dalam tindakan yang dilakukannya ini. _

"_Yong Hwa, ayo kita pergi dari sini." Aku segera berdiri dan menarik tangannya. Pelan-pelan menuntunnya keluar dari tempat ini. _

"Hah…hah…hah…" nafasku memburu, seperti aku baru saja menyelam ratusan meter tanpa menghirup udara dalam waktu yang lama. Aku segera duduk dan melihat jam yang menempel di dinding diseberang kamar. 07.30

Mimpi apa tadi? Jarang sekali aku bermimpi, bahkan sejak kecil. Jika aku bermimpi, biasanya itu merupakan pertanda akan terjadi sesuatu. Apalagi mimpinya sejelas itu. Dan hal itu melibatkan Im Yong Soo.

Kutatap kamar sederhanaku. Hidup sendiri itu menyedihkan. Aku dibenci oleh semua orang. Semua, kecuali keluargaku. Mereka tahu aku salah, tapi mereka tetap saja baik dan menyayangiku. Diantara keluargaku, hanya ada satu orang yang kubenci.

"Im Yong Soo" adik kembarku. Orang yang paling kubenci, dan juga yang paling menyayangiku. Dia, orang pertama yang menerimaku, walaupun aku menghancurkan ibukota negaranya dalam perang saudara. Dia yang memaafkanku, ketika tidak ada seorang pun yang memaafkan. Dia, yang walaupun tidak pernah kuungkapkan, adalah orang paling berharga dan dekat di hatiku.

Aku segera beranjak sari tempat tidur, mengambil handuk yang tergantung. Kiku mengundangku ke rumahnya hari ini. Kuperhatikan kamarku sekali lagi. Masih ada firasat buruk masih tersisa di dalam hatiku

"Im Yong Soo, kuharap kau tidak apa-apa" doa kecil yang kupanjatkan setiap hari dalam hatiku. Tidak akan kuperihatkan semua hal yang aku miliki, kecuali untuknya. Untuk adikku kembarku tersayang.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Translation: **

**Hanbok : Pakaian Tradisonal Korea**

**Hyong: Sebutan kakak laki-laki oleh laki-laki lain**

**Kansahanida: Ucapan terima kasih damal bahasa Korea**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Hetalia Axis Power x Fatal Frame 2

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya's owened this anime

Fatal Frame 2 belonged by TECMO

Warning: OOC, MISS TYPO, TWINCEST, etc.

Author Note: Saya mengartikan arti dari Bahasa Inggris yang terdapat di game. Jika terjadi kesalahan atau terdengar tidak enak, akan segera saya ganti.

Kiku Honda, personifikasi negara Jepang sedang bersiap-siap untuk menyambut Im Yong Soo dan Im Yong Hwa. Dia ingin meminta tolong kepada mereka berdua untuk melakukan suatu hal. Tentu saja, dia tidak memberitahukan tentang kedatangan salah satu dari mereka, kalau tidak mereka tidak mau datang.

"Kuharap mereka tidak berkelahi lagi." Kiku hanya bisa berjarap tidak ada pertikaian. Dia tahu kedua saudaranya akan berkelahi kalau bertemu.

"*Anyong haseyo" suara penuh energi menggema cukup keras dari pintu depan. Hanya sada satu orang yang bisa bersuara seperti itu kalau pagi. Im Yong Soo masuk ke dalam rumah dan mencari Kiku. Dia mengenakan hanbok-nya biru putih cerahnya, secerah hatinya hari ini. Senyum pun mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kiku. Aku datang." Kiku segera beranjak dari ruangannya dan menyambut Im Yong Soo.

"*Ohayou gozaimasu" Kiku menjawab sapaannya dengan sopan. Tanpa aba-aba, Im Yong Soo segera memeluk Kiku.

"Kiku, aku rindu kamu~, da-ze." dengan nada manja, Im Yong Soo memeluk Kiku lebih erat. Jantung Kiku berdetak cukup kencang, pipinya memerah, yang kemudian secara spontan mendorong Im Yong Soo untuk mundur ke belakang.

"Yong Soo-san, kumohon sudah berapa kali aku memperingatkanmu untuk tidak memelukku!" 'saudara' Kiku yang terlalu hyperactive ini hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri melihat reaksi Kiku yang memang sudah diharapkannya.

"Oh! Maaf, da-ze" muka merah Kiku kembali ke warna normalnya. "Jadi, untuk apa kau memanggilku, da-ze?"

"Um, kita harus menunggu seseorang lagi, Yong Soo-san" Kiku mencoba untuk bicara sesantai mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Baiklah, da-ze. Tapi…" Yong Soo segera memeluk Kiku. "Dada Kiku untuk Yong Soo, da-ze."

"Yong Soo-san!" Muka Kiku merah padam. Tidak disangkanya Yong Soo malah menggodanya seperti itu.

"Anyong haseyo" suara ketiga di pintu depan menyelamatkan Kiku dari godaan Yong Soo lebih jauh. Kiku segera berjalan ke pintu depan, Yong Soo mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Im Yong Hwa datang dan segera masuk. Kiku berjalan mendekatinya. Tapi yang berjalan di belakangnya menarik perhatiannya.

"Im Yong Soo."

"Im Yong Hwa"

Atmosfer berat menghiasi pintu depan rumah Kiku. Kiku hanya nisa mendesah. Dia harap agar mereka bisa sedikit berdamai. Tapi, tetap saja mereka masih membenci satu sama lainnya.

"Um, Yong Soo-san, Yong Hwa-san. Silahkan masuk" Kiku hanya bisa diam melihat kedua 'saudaranya' menatapnya dengan tatapan kenapa-dia-ada-disini-?

Kiku mencoba menghiruakan mereka berdua dan berjalan masuk. Kadang dia muak dan bosan dengan kedua 'saudara'-nya yang terus berkelahi. Im Yong Soo dan Im Yong Hwa. Tentu saja ada jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Kiku pamit sebentar ke dapur ingin membuatkan teh untuk mereka berdua. Dia hanya bisa berharap tidak terjadi perkelahian yang mengakibatkan kerusakan pada rumahnya. Atmosfer berat masih menggantung saat Kiku meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu.

Angin berhembus, meniup apa saja yang bisa dilaluinya. Sementara itu, Yong Soo hanya bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Apapun, kecuali Yong Hwa. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Im Yong Soo POV

Kiku pergi, dan dia di sini. Diam, hanya ada keheningan. Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah dengannya. Tapi, syukurlah. Tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Mimpi buruk itu terus saja menghantuiku. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin datang hari ini. Firasat buruk terus menghantui-ku. Mimpi yang sangat jelas, dan dia di sana. Mati di tanganku.

Melihatnya seperti melihat bayanganku di cermin. Yang membedakan kami berdua hanya hanbok yang kami kenakan dan warna rambutnya yang berwarna lebih tua. Dan rambutnya yang lebih pendek dariku. Selebihnya kami berdua kembar identik.

Beberapa kali kulihat dia menatapku. Kiku, kanapa kamu lama banget sih. Bersamanya lebih daripada ini bisa membuatku gila! Kiku cepatlah datang.

Kulihat tumpukan kertas dan koran lama berserakan diatas meja. Tulisan tangan Kiku diatas kertas terlihat menutupi sesuatu. Sebuah tulisan menarik perhatianku.

'_Seorang pria menghilang secara misterius di kawasan Minakami'_

Minakami? Bukankah itu tempat aku dan Yong Hwa sering bermain dulu?

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, berharap bisa membaca sedikit lebih jauh ketika suara pintu digeser. Kulihat Kiku masuk dengan nampan berisi tiga gelas. Aroma the tercium dari temap aku duduk. Semoga bukan teh hijau, aku benci teh itu!

"Yong Soo-san, Yong Hwa-san, maaf sudah membuat kalian berdua menunggu. Hari ini aku ingin meminta tolong kalian." Nada bicaranya menjadi serius. Firasat buruk itu kembali lagi. Kuharap bukan hal aneh.

"Apa yang ingin kau minta dari… kami, Kiku?" agak ragu sih, ngomong 'kami'. Aku takut Yong Hwa merasa tersinggung. Tapi sejauh ini tidak ada reaksi, jadi kurasa antara dia tidak menghiraukan perkataanku atau dia tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya.

Kulihat Kiku sedikit ragu. Tapi akhirnya dia mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku ingin kalian memberikan sesuatu kepada China-san."

"Kenapa kau meminta kita berdua? Kenapa kau tidak lakukan sendiri saja?." Yong Hwa terdengar kesal. Sepertinya dia tidak senang Kiku memanggilnya hanya untuk melakukan tugas sepert ini. Kenapa mesti dia? Apa Kiku tidak percaya kalau aku bisa melakukan ini sendiri?

"Barang ini cukup penting. Aku percaya kalian berdua bisa melakukannya." Tatapan serius milik Kiku membuatku mempertanyakan apa 'barang penting' yang dimaksud olehnya. Kiku bukanlah orang yang akan memperlihatkan emosinya jika bukan karena hal yang seirus.

Im Yong Hwa POV

"Penting? Sepenting apa sehingga aku harus mengantarkannya dengan dirinya?" Aku hanya bisa menatap sinis terhadap Yong Soo. Aku tetap tidak suka jika harus melakukan sesuatu berdua saja dengannya, sepernting apapun hal itu.

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Jadi apa yang bisa kami lakukan, da-ze?" Yong Soo akhirnya mulai berbicara. Tumben pendiam, biasanya dia yang paling berisik. Aku sih senang aja kalau dia bisa diam sedikit. Perasaan buruk itu datang lagi. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Yong Soo juga merasakannya juga, kurasa. Dia menggenggam hanbok-nya dengan erat. Kurasa dia juga merasakan hal buruk itu juga.

"Saya hanya ingin kalian melakukan hal ini. Sebenarnya saya tidak ingin merepotkan kalian berdua. Tapi kami sendiri sedang kesulitan. Saya mohon."

"Kenapa kami?" Yong Soo sedikit ragu. Sementara Kiku menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan 'kumohon'.

"Kalian berdua yang sedang senggang, jadi…"

"Baiklah. Aku pergi." Kiku sudah mencegahku untuk berdiri. Dan lagi, kenapa Yong Soo menarik hanbok-ku?

"Yong Hwa-san tolong tunggu sebentar. Saya akan mengambilkan barang itu." Kiku segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sosoknya menghilang melewati pintu tatami geser.

Kulihat tatapan mata Yong Soo yang entah kenapa seperti melihat sesuatu yang tidak baik. Aku hanya bisa mendengus pelan. kuedarkan pandanganku. Di atas meja, kertas koran lama berserakan. Aku mengambil satu secara acak.

'_Dengan mulai diadakannya konstuksi bendungan Desa Segala Dewa yang semakin mendekat. Masumi Makimura (26), pengamat geografi di area sekitar, dikabarkan menghilang. Tuan Makimura dikabarkan pergi menginvestigasi daerah yang akan diubah setelah bendungan dibangun, namun tidak terdengar lagi kabarnya setelah 5 hari._'

Kubaca ulang sekali lagi isi berita itu. Hilangnya seseorang dikawasan Minakami? Bukannya proyek pembuatan bendungan itu sudah dihentikan? Aku melihat tanggal koran itu. Tanggal yang ditunjukkan sekitar satu tahun lalu. Perasaan buruk itu muncul lagi. Segera kuletakkan koran itu. Kuharap Kiku segera datang.

Kiku membongkar lemari tuanya. Pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti kepada sikap diam Im Yong Soo tadi. Tentang aura buruk yang lewat ketika angin bertiup sesaat. Tangannya meraba-raba dan akhirnya menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Sebuah kotak tua usang. Kiku segera berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Ini, Yong Soo-san, Yong Hwa-san…" Kiku menyodorkan kotak itu ke tangan Im Yong Soo

Im Yong Hwa segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar, suara langkah kakinya terdengar semakin pelan. Im Yong Soo segera berdiri, hendak menyusul kakaknya keluar.

"Yong Soo-san, berhati-hatilah." Kalimat Kiku itu hanya dibalas oleh senyuman khas Im Yong Soo sebelum dia berlari keluar. Suara pintu ditutup terdengar ditelinganya. Dia berjalan pelan ketika mendengar suara kendaraan dinyalakan. Kiku hanya bisa menatap pintu yang tertutup itu, mendoakan keselamatan kedua 'saudara'-nya itu.

Kiku berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu, berniat untuk menyelesaikan kerjanya ketika dia melihat salah satu kertas koran yang ditarik keluar. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat seketika.

"Kami-sama…"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Translation:**

**Anyong haseyo: Bahasa Korea selamat pagi **

**Ohayou gozaimasu: Bahasa Jepang selamat pagi**

**Kami-sama: Bahasa Jepang dewa/Tuhan**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Hetalia Axis Power x Fatal Frame 2

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya's owened this anime

Fatal Frame 2 belonged by TECMO

Warning: OOC, MISS TYPO, TWINCEST, etc.

**Maaf, saya kelamaan gak update, gak ada tanda buat hiatus pula. Kehidupan anak SMA yang sibuk selalu menyita waktu saya. Untuk cerita saya, saya coba sebisa mungkin buat **_**encounter**_** yang berbeda, **_**twist**_** yang saya sendiri sebenarnya bagus apa enggak. Sekali lagi maaf. **

**P.S: Ada yang bisa bantu saya ngatur akun fanfiction saya? Saya gak bisa nerima review.**

Air sungai mengalir dengan tenang di antara bebatuan. Sinar matahari masuk di antara dedaunan. Angin meniup daun pepohonan, menimbulkan suara gesekan yang indah. Suara cipratan air menemani kedua personifikasi Korea di daerah itu.

"Yong Hwa, kenapa kita ke sini?" Im Yong Soo melihat-lihat daerah disekeliling mereka. Dia tahu ini dimana. Daerah yang ditulis dalam kliping koran lama milik Kiku, kawasan Minakami. "Bukankah kita harus mengantar barang ini ke aniki?" Im Yong Soo bermain-main dengan kotak di tangannya. Ingin dia mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam sungai kecil di depannya, namun dia tidak ingin hanbok miliknya basah.

Yong Hwa melihat sejenak Yong Soo sebelum dia melihat pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. "Kita bisa memberikannya nanti." Pikirannya terus saja berulang tentang isi berita yang tadi dia baca.

"Yong Hwa, ingat tempat ini. Dulu kita sering bermain di sini." Yong Soo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yong Hwa. Mengingat-ingat masa kecil mereka yang terasa jauh. Entah kenapa melihat Yong Hwa membawa rasa nostalgia yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. "Kalau aniki marah, kita sering lari ke sini. Biasanya, kau bakal marah-marah kalau aku mengajakmu ke sini." Yong Soo duduk di atas batu, melangkah pelan agar tidak terpeleset.

Suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. "Apa isi kotak itu?" Yong Soo menatap ke belakangnya. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Dua warna coklat yang serupa.

Yong Soo melihat kotak ditangannya. Sedikit rasa ragu. Namun, rasa penasaran yang dirasakannya membuatnya membuka isi kotak tua itu. Rasa kaget terlihat jelas diwajahnya, menarik Im Yong Hwa untuk medekat dan melihat isi kotak itu.

"Ini…" Di dalam kotak itu terdapat dua buah batu berwarna merah tua membentuk yin dan yang. Yong Soo mengenali kedua batu ini. Ini adalah jimat keberuntungan mereka berdua yang hilang ketika mereka masih kecil.

Im Yong Hwa POV

Kuulurkan tanganku, mengambil jimat milikku. Kenapa Kiku bisa memiliki benda ini? Bukannya benda ini hilang ketika kami masih kecil?

Kukalungkan benda itu, meresapi dinginnya batu yang telah lama disimpan.

"_Datanglah…"_

Suara asing muncul di kepalaku. Kulihat sekelilingku, mencari asal suara yang memanggilku. Sebuah kupu-kupu merah terbang di depanku.

"_Kemarilah…" _Kupu-kupu merah itu terbang di tempat, seperti menungguku untuk mengikutinya. Aku memperhatikan sejenak makhluk kecil itu. Suara menggoda terus terngiang dikepalaku. Bagaimana dengan tugas kami untuk mengantar barang ini kepada aniki?

"_Kemarilah. Datanglah padaku…untuk menunggunya."_ Suaranya seperti menghipnotisku. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan kakiku yang perlahan berjalan sendiri mendekati kupu-kupu merah itu. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari sayap merah darahnya yang terus mengepak-ngepak pelan, menungguku. Kupu-kupu itu mulai terbang ke bagian hutan yang lebih dalam.

"_Cepat. Aku kesepian. Kemarilah"_

Im Yong Soo POV

Ini jimat kami yang hilang. Bagaimana bisa? Kulihat Yong Hwa miliknya dan mengalungkannya. Aku tetap tidak mengerti kenapa Kiku menyuruh kami untuk memberikan ini kepada aniki? Ada apa ini?

Kuulurkan tanganku, mengambil milikku dan mengalungkannya. Sedikit rasa lega muncul dihatiku ketika akhirnya aku bisa memakai kembali jimat ini. Entah kenapa semua terasa hening. Aku menengok kebelakang, melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Yong Hwa. Tidak ada. Dimana Yong Hwa?

"Yong Hwa, di mana kau?"

Aku berdiri dari dudukku, berniat mencari Im Yong Hwa yang menghilang entah kemana. Dia tidak menyahut panggilanku. Apa dia berniat…

_SRAK_

Entah kenapa suara itu tidak terdengar enak ditelingaku.

"Im Yong Hwa! Jangan bercanda. Keluarlah!"

Tidak ada sahutan. Aku berjalan pelan ketika aku melihat bayangan hitam diantara pepohonan. Aku langsung berlari untuk melihatnya. Im Yong Hwa berlari semakin dalam. Kenapa dia tidak menjawab panggilanku?

Sesuatu menarik perhatianku. Sebuah kupu-kupu merah. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Namun aku tahu satu hal yang pasti. Aku harus menghentikan Yong Hwa mengejar kupu-kupu merah itu. Kupu-kupu yang entah kenapa mengingatkanku akan mimpi burukku tadi malam.

Normal Pov

"Terima kasih kalian bisa datang." Kiku membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Hatinya tidak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang.

"Apa lagi aru? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk aru?" Yao melepas sepatunya. Dibelakangnya, Lee* dan Mei** mengikuti Yao. Wajah Yao penuh dengan raut kekesalan. Mei tersenyum kecil dan melambai, senang bertemu saudaranya yang satu ini setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Ekspresi wajah Lee tetap datar seperti biasa, namun matanya berkilat dengan rasa ingin tahu. Tidak biasanya Kiku yang tenang menelpon mereka untuk meminta bantuan. Hatinya merasakan hal buruk.

Kiku menatap lantai kayu yang dipijaknya. Hatinya gelisah dan bingung ingin memberitahukan mereka tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Ini soal Im Yong Hwa dan Im Yong Soo. "

Semua mata menatap Kiku. Menyangkut mereka berdua, pasti sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Tentang apa?"

"Um, lebih baik kalian masuk saja dulu." Kiku mempersilakan mereka untuk masuk. Dia menunjukkan ruang tamu sebelum beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan mereka minuman. Kiku meninggalkan ketiga orang yang bingung tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi mereka bisa menebak sesuatu yang buruk dari suara langkah kaki Kiku yang tergesa-gesa ke dapur.

"Gege***, menurutmu apa yang terjadi?" Suara pelan Mei ditujukan pada Yao. Matanya menatap kertas-kertas berhamburan dan buku-buku tua yang ada di atas meja. Tidak biasanya Kiku yang rapi membiarkan kertas tugasnya berhamburan. Banyak kliping lama berserakan. Lee melihat sebuah kliping yang sepertinya baru saja ditarik dan dibaca. Mei banyak menemukan buku tua di bawah kliping-kliping itu. Salah satunya menarik perhatian matanya. Dibukanya perlahan dan kemudian dia membaca dengan seksama.

"Gege…"

Yao menengok kearah Mei, menghentikan pikirannya tentang apa yang harus dia masak untuk makan malam. Melihat ekspresi terkejut sekaligus takut Mei, dia tahu Mei menemukan sesuatu yang buruk. Mungkin itu adalah hal yang ingin diberitahukan oleh Kiku. Yao mendekat ke arah Mei, ingin melihat isi buku yang dibaca Mei. Buku yang dipegang Mei terlihat seperti buku tua biasa. Sampul coklat polos kusam membuat buku itu terkesan rapuh dimakan usia. Kertasnya yang berwarna kuning membuat buku itu seolah-olah akan robek jika memegangnya terlalu erat.

Yao membaca sedikit isi buku itu. Setiap baris dan kata yang dibacanya membuat jantung Yao berdetak lebih kencang. Di saat yang sama, Kiku masuk membawa nampan berisi 3 gelas teh.

"Maaf menunggu." Namun, kata-kata Kiku terhenti ketika dia melihat Yao membaca buku _itu_. Ketiga pasang mata di dalam ruangan itu menengok ke arah Kiku seketika mereka mendengar suaranya.

"Kiku, hal yang kau ingin bicarakan itu… apa itu menyangkut tentang isi buku ini?" ragu dan takut terdengar di suara Yao ketika dia mengangkat buku ditangannya, memperlihatkan buku tua ditangannya. Kiku mengalihkan pandangan matanya untuk sesaat sebelum dia melihat kembali saudaranya.

"Benar… dan ini menyangkut Im Yong Soo dan Im Yong Hwa"

**Translation:**

**Lee: Hong Kong dengan nama lengkap Lee Xiang Leon**

**Mei: Taiwan dengan nama lengkap MeiMei**

**Gege: bahasa Cina untuk kakak laki-laki **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Hetalia Axis Power x Fatal Frame 2

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya's owened this anime

Fatal Frame 2 belonged by TECMO

Warning: OOC, MISS TYPO, TWINCEST, etc.

* * *

"Jangan ke sana"

Im Yong Soo baru saja akan menjejakkan kakinya ke jembatan kayu di depannya ketika Im Yong Hwa berbicara. Raut kesal muncul di wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau itu semakin lama semakin bodoh saja." Kata-kata Yong Hwa membuat Yong Soo berjalan ke arahnya. Tatapan kesal mucul di wajahnya. "Di depan gelap dan kau mungkin saja jatuh ke bawah karena terinjak hanbokmu. Kau itu seperti anak kecil yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjaga dirinya."

"Berisik! Gara-gara siapa kita terjebak disini? Kau kan!?" Yong Soo betul-betul kesal kepada Yong Hwa. Karena mengejar Yong Hwa, mereka terjebak di "Desa Yang Hilang" atau itu yang Yong Hwa katakan ketika Yong Soo memanggil namanya setelah dia berhenti berlari. Yong Soo tidak menyukai tempat ini. Ketika dia mengjar Yong Hwa dan berhasil menyentuh tangannya, dia mendapat penglihatan akan sesuatu. Seorang gadis yang tertawa penuh dengan kegilaan. Semuanya berwarna hitam dan putih kecuali darah merah.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak. Aku mendengarmu dengan jelas" Yong Hwa mencoba menahan amarahnya. Dia tidak tahu dimana mereka sekarang. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum dia berada di sini adalah hutan di mana mereka berada. Mereka berjalan kembali menuju gerbang Shinto merah tempat mereka pertama kali berada.

DEG

Yong Hwa menengok ke arah jembatan. Dia merasa seseorang memperhatikannya dari ujung lain jembatan itu.

"Ada apa?"

Yong Hwa segera kembali berjalan. Yong Soo memeluk erat dirinya. Udara dingin yang dia rasakan menusuk-nusuk kulit dan tulangnya. Kepalanya masih saja mengulang apa yang terjadi ketika dia mendapat penglihatan itu. Sebelum dia memasuki gerbang Shinto merah menuju desa ini, dia melihat seorang gadis menangis. Gadis dengan kimono berwarna putih dan rambut hitam pendek wanita itu ditutupi oleh kedua tangannya.

"_Maafkan aku"_

Kata yang diucapkan itu membuat Yong Soo menyentuh bahu wanita itu. Dan dia melihat seseorang tertawa, tawa gila dan penuh dengan rasa senang. Yong Soo menutup matanya dan menenangkan berusaha untuk berfikir jernih.

Mereka bisa masuk, sudah tentu mereka bisa keluar.

Yong Soo membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya sendirian. Dia berjalan menuju jalan menurun satu-satunya yang mengarah kea rah desa. Yong Hwa berjongkok, di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah potongan kertas, tangan kirinya memegang tas hitam.

"Apa itu?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Yong Hwa menyodorkan tas ditangannya, matanya terus saja membaca potongan kertas di dalamnya. Yong soo melihat isi tas hitam itu. Beberapa potong kertas yang merupakan kliping-kliping koran dan sebuah foto seorang pria dan wanita.

"Semua benda ini—" Yong Hwa melambai-lambaikan kertas ditangannya "—hanya berisi satu hal, hilangnya seorang pria." Dia segera menyerahkan kertas ditangannya. "Ayo cepat."

Amarah yang sempat meredup kembali membara. Dia ingin kembal berteriak pada Yong Hwa, nanum perhatiannya teralihkan ketika dia melihat sesuatu, bukan, seseorang berjalan ke arah bangunan di samping kiri jalan. 'Sesuatu' itu melihat menghilang, namun Yong Soo yakin 'itu' melihat ke arah mereka.

Yong Soo menggosok-gosok matanya. "Kau lihat itu?" Dingin muncul di tubuhnya.

"Apa? Ayo cepat!" Yong Hwa membalik badannya dan terus berjalan menuruni bukit mendekati bangunan yang dimasuki oleh 'sesuatu' itu.

"Jangan." Rasa tegang dan takut muncul di batin Yong Soo. Dia segera berjalan menyusul Yong Hwa ketika kali ini matanya menangkap sesuatu, bayangan putih. Cukup jauh dari tempatnya, namun dia bisa melihat tangan. Yong Soo berjalan cepat dan menabrak Yong Hwa yang terdiam.

"Ayo masuk."

"Aniki"

"Kalian tetaplah disini."

Yao segera bangkit berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dia akhirnya mengetahui kenapa perasaan tidak enak muncul di pikirannya semenjak Kiku memanggilnya. Dia segera memasang sepatunya, menghiraukan Mei dan Lee yang memaksa ikut. Kiku berjalan terburu-buru mengikuti Yao.

Yao memperhatikan dengan seksama Kiku, pakaian yang dikenakannya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dia mengunakan pakaian putih miliknya. Dia membawa tas coklat kecil. Yao tidak menghiraukan hal itu. Dia segera keluar dari rumah Kiku.

* * *

**Yao Pov**

Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya kami bisa sampai di tempat ini. Semuanya terlihat seperti hutan basa bagiku. Namun, buku itu menjelaskan bahwa ada sebuah penanda di sekitar sini. Sebuah patung batu kembar. Aku berjalan cepat ke dalam hutan. Sesuatu menarik perhatianku.

Kupu-kupu merah

Tarikan ditanganku membuatku menengok cepat ke arah Kiku.

"Ini dia, aru"

"Kau yakin, Yao-san. Sekali kita masuk, belum tentu kita bisa keluar. "

Aku tahu apa konsekuensi dari pilihanku ini. Namun, jika tidak segera, nyawa dari Yong Soo dan Yong Hwa akan terancam bahaya. Selain itu, entah kenapa kupu-kupu merah di depanku ini mengeluarkan aura berwarna hitam setiap kali dia mengepakkan sayapnya. Aku mengangguk. Kami berdua berjalan melewati batu itu. Seketika itu juga semua warna di mataku berubah menjadi abu-abu.

"_Sae, ayo cepat"_

Di depanku terdapat dua orang anak. Mereka mengenakan kimono putih. Rambut mereka pendek sebahu.

"_Akane, ayo cepat. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuperlihatkan kepadamu."_

Kedua anak perempuan itu tiba-tiba menghilang, digantikan oleh dua orang anak kecil yang lain. Mereka mengenakan kimono ungu dan rambut panjang melewati bahu.

"_Itsuki, jangan cepat-cepat"_

Pemandangan itu berubah menjadi dua orang anak laki-laki. Keduanya memiliki rambut pendek dan mengenakan kimono putih. Suara nafas dari yang memanggil'Itsuki' terdengar. Dia berusaha untuk mengejar 'Itsuki' . Suara teriakan terdengar, anak itu terjatuh ke bawah. Aku segera berlari ke arah anak yang terjatuh itu.

"_Mayu?"_

Lagi? Kali ini bayangan itu berubah menjadi sepasang anak perempuan. Mereka mengenakan pakaian sekolah dan memiliki rambut pendek. Aku segera melihat ke bawah dan melihat anak yangterjatuh itu.

Kakinya. Kaki kirinya patah.

Seketika itu juga semua itu menghilang. Anak-anak yang berlarian itu tidak terlihat lagi. Aku tahu ini apa. Sebuah ingatan. Aku harus segera berjalan dan membalikkan badanku.

Siapa?

Diujung jalan itu berdiri seorang wanita. Dia memiliki rambut hitam pendek dan mengenakan kimono putih, di pinggangnya terdapat sebuah tali merah yang ujungnya putus. Percikan darah membentuk setengah sayap kupu-kupu terbetuk di kimono putihnya.

"_Yae" _suara bisikan pelan keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Dia berjalan pelan, dan seketika itu juga berada di depan mataku.

"Yao-san!"

Rasa dingin yang menusuk membuatku tidak bisa bernafas. Aku meronta, namun aku bisa melihat senyum perempuan itu. Senyumnya terlihat puas. Aku merasakan tubuhku diangkat. Gadis ini berniat untuk menjatuhkanku.

_KYAAA_

Rasa sakit itu masih membekas di leherku namun kali ini aku dapat bernafas. Tarikan di tanganku memaksaku untuk berdiri. Kiku menarikku untuk segera berlari ke dalam. Tawa maniak terdengar di telingaku. Geraman 'sesuatu' membuat langkah kami semakin cepat. Aku melihat 'sesuatu' keluar dari belakang gadis itu, mengejar kami dan berusaha menangkap kami dengan tangan panjangnya.

Sedikit lagi. Nafasku dan Kiku memburu. Aku melihat seseorang berdiri di depan kami, seorang pria dengan kimono putih dan rambut hitam. Aku merasakan sesuatu di pundakku.

Dingin.


	5. Chapter 5 - New Players

**CHAPTER 5 – NEW PLAYERS**

Hetalia Axis Power x Fatal Frame 2

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya's owned this anime

Fatal Frame 2 belonged by TECMO

Warning: OOC, MISS TYPO, TWINCEST, etc.

**Saya sesuaikan sama Fatal Frame 2 dan Project Zero 2: Deep Crimson Butterfly (kalau gak salah namanya). Jadi mungkin akan ada perbedaan sama letak kunci, hantu yang dilawan, dan hantu penunjuk. Karena lama tidak main, saya mungkin melakukan kesalahan. Di bab sebelumnya harusnya kaki kanan Mayu yang patah bukan kirinya.**

**Untuk Kiku dan Yao, saya akan usahakan mereka lebih 'menderita' di cerita ini. Copyright tetap milik Hidekaz Himaruya yang punya Hetalia dan TECMO yang bikin Fatal Frame series.**

* * *

"YONG SOO! BUKA PINTUNYA! "

Teriakan amarah diiringi oleh suara gedoran pintu kayu tua terdengar dari dalam sebuah rumah tua. Im Yong Hwa berusaha membuka pintu yang tertutup rapat di depannya.

"Aku mencoba" suara Im Yong Soo terdengar dari sisi lain pintu. Im Yong Soo berusaha untuk membuka pintu di depannya. Pintu tua itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun walaupun dia sudah berusaha mendobraknya. Dia melihat sebuah gembok di pintu itu. Dia yakin tadi tidak ada gembok di situ. Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?

Mereka memasuki rumah tua yang dimasuki oleh seorang wanita muda yang mereka lihat. Perasaan tidak enak muncul di hati Yong Soo ketika mereka memasuki rumah itu. Perasaan itu semakin menjadi ketika dia merasa seseorang memperhatikan mereka. Dia yakin dia melihat seorang wanita menatap mereka dengan mata dinginnya ketika Yong Hwa membuka pintu kedua dari rumah itu.

Dia yakin bahwa tidak ada seorang pun di rumah itu, namun dia melihat bayangan seorang perempuan berdiri di balik tirai tua lusuh. Dia ingin mendatangi perempuan itu, namun Yong Hwa menarik tangannya.

"_Masumi, dimana kau?" seorang perempuan berjalan di sebuah koridor. Perasaan takut mucul di hatinya. Dia melihat seorang pria di ujung koridor. Sosok itu berjalan semakin ke dalam. Perempuan itu mengikutinya pelan._

"_Masumi?" perempuan itu membuka pintu tua didepannya. Dia melihat pria itu berdiri di belakang sekat pembatas. Wanita itu berjalan pelan ke itu seketika itu membalikkan badan dan mencekik wanita itu. Wanita itu meronta, namun semua usahanya sia-sia. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah penyerangnya, namun dia tahu siapa pria itu._

"_Ma…su…mi" _

_Dua tubuh anak perempuan yang digantung._

_HAHAHAHAHAHA_

Yong Soo berkedip cepat. Dia segera melihat Yong Hwa.

"Apa itu?" Yong Soo hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. Sedikit rasa takut muncul di hatinya ketika melihat Yong Hwa yang terdiam dan terus menatap lurus dan tatapannya tidak fokus. Dia menggoyang pelan bahu Yong Hwa.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawaban pelan keluar dari mulut Yong Hwa sebelum dia melihat ke samping. Yong Soo ikut melihat kesamping dan melihat isi dari ruangan itu. Ruangan itu terlihat hancur berantakan dengan berbagai macam kayu lapuk di dekat pintu masuk. Sekat-sekat pembatas yang rapuh dan penuh dengan lubang. Sebagian bahkan patah. Terdapat beberapa pintu dan sebuah tangga.

"Mungkin kita harus—"

"Aku ke sini." Yong Hwa segera berjalan menuju pintu di dekat tangga. Dia menggeser pelan pintu itu sebelum masuk ke dalamya.

"—bersama. Lupakan, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri" Yong Soo segera memasuki satu-satunya pintu di kiri yang terlindungi oleh sekat pembatas. Dia berjalan pelan, berharap bahwa lantainya tidak lapuk.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Yong Soo adalah kimono yang digantung. Dia masuk ke dalam dan melihat beberapa kimono lain yang digantung. Dia mendatangi lemari kecil yang berada di dekat jendela. Sebuah robekan kertas tergelatak di sana.

_Kadang-kadang aku melihat orang-orang lewat. Mereka membawa obor dan senjata tajam, berbicara tentang mencari seseorang. Aku tidak tahu siapa, yang pasti bukan Masumi._

_Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara lagu dinyanyikan. Desa ini dikatakan menghilang ketika sebuah perayaan berlangsung, dan malam itu kini berulang kembali._

Suara langkah kaki dan orang berbicara terdengar dari luar. Yong Soo mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Dia melihat beberapa orang berkeliling

"_Cari dia. Ritualnya akan segera dimulai"_

Yong Soo hanya bisa diam, rasa takutnya terbukti benar. Orang-orang itu, mereka bukan manusia. Tubuh mereka berwarna hitam, bola mata mereka berwarna putih. Obor yang mereka bawa, apinya berwarna putih. Dia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

'_Semua itu hanya halusinasimu'_

Mungkinkah? Dia yakin orang-orang itu seperti wanita yang dia lihat saat mereka turun menuruni bukit. Dia memeriksa isi dari lemari itu.

"Obat herbal?" rasa bingung muncul di kepalanya.

'_Siapa yang meninggalkan obat seperti ini di sini?'_

Setelah menimang-nimang, dia memasukkan obat itu ke tas hitam yang tadi mereka pungut. Dia memeriksa ruangan yang satunya. Tidak ada apa-apa selain lemari-lemari besar yang berantakan dan disusun tak rapi. Dia memeriksa satu-persatu dan menemukan beberapa benda yang semakin aneh saja untuknya

"Film? Bukannya ini untuk kamera tua? Kamera mana yang masih menggunakan benda seperti ini?" beberapa film yang dia pengang memiliki tulisan 61. Selain itu dia menemukan botol kecil yang bertuliskan 'air suci'.

Dia masih heran dengan ini semua, namun dia memutuskan untuk kembali dan mengecek Yong Hwa.

* * *

**Yong Hwa POV**

Ruangan yang kumasuki ini sangat gelap. Aku dapat melihat sebuah meja dengan beberapa laci dan sebuah kotak diatasnya didekat jendela. Di depanku ada sebuah futon, kotor seperti habis diinjak orang. Di sebelah kananku terdapat 'jaring' pemisah, kain tipis transparan yang digantung. Di baliknya, selimut-selimut di tumpuk membentuk tubuh manusia.

_"Masumi, di mana kau?"_

Seorang wanita berjalan di luar jendela. Aku segera mendatangi jendela, namun perempuan itu lenyap, seperti hantu. Mungkinkah? Aku bisa melihat sebuah teras dari ruangan ini.

Aku segera membuka isi laci di meja itu. Kosong, namun ketika aku membuka isi kotak yang terdapat di atasnya aku mendapatkan sebotol obat herbal. Di sisi lain ruangan, terdapat lukisan bunga yang mulai pudar. Di bawahnya terdapat laci kecil. Aku nyaris tidak menyadarinya karena gelap. Sebuah obat herbal berada di dalamnya. Tidak ada apa-apa, kecuali lemari yang entah kenapa cukup keras untuk di buka. Aku segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Sedang apa kau?" Yong Soo sedang berjongkok di depan, selembar kertas di tangannya. Aku segera berjalan di belakangnya.

_Aku mendengar rumor tentang desa yang hilang. Sebuah bencana terjadi di desa ini, menjadikan desa ini menghilang dari peta. _

_Patung penjaga berbentuk anak kembar, menuntun mereka yang tersesat ke desa yang hilang_

_Namun, sekali kau masuk, kau tidak akan bisa keluar_

_Desa ini akan selamanya ditutupi malam, malam saat kematian berada_

_Suara tawa seorang wanita dapat terdengar dari seluruh penjuru desa_

_Dan satu-satunya orang yang selamat adalah seorang wanita_

Aku hanya bisa menatap kertas itu. Mungkinkah kertas ini benar? Kita tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini? Tidak ada jalan keluar dari desa ini.

_"Kau sudah berjanji padaku. Ayo, bawa dia ke sini. Kita bisa bersama selamanya."_

Suara itu lagi. Suara bisikan seorang wanita yang kudengar ketika aku melihat kupu-kupu merah terbang. Ketika aku mendapat 'penglihatan' tentang gadis itu, Miyako Sudo, yang mencari kekasihnya, aku juga mendengar suara pelan wanita itu.

_BUGH_

"Kau ini melamun terus. Ayo jalan!"

Sakit. Dia memukul pundakku dengan tas yang dibawanya. Entah kenapa tas itu sekarang menjadi lebih berat daripada sebelumnya. Awas saja nanti. Akan kubalas lima kali lebih sakit. Dia berjalan ke arah jendela kecil di dekat pintu keluar. Aku memutuskan untuk menaiki lantai 2. Sebuah pintu coklat dari kayu menyatu dengan dinding.

_Akh…Hiks….Hiks…Hiks_

Apakah aku tidak salah mendengar? Kudekatkan telingaku ke pintu. Suara tangisan itu semakin jelas. Seseorang berada di dalam sini. Mungkin kita bisa meminta bantuannya.

Kita? Semenjak kapan aku menggunakan kata itu untuk menjelaskan aku dan… _dia._

Pintu di depanku agak keras untuk dibuka, tapi setelah beberapa saat aku bisa menggesernya setelah. Aku bisa melihat ruangan yang gelap, cahaya remang berasal dari jalan di sebelah kiriku.

_"Apakah kau disini?"_

Seorang wanita tiba-tiba muncul di depanku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk untuk mengikuti perempuan itu.

_SRAK_

Pintu di belakangku tiba-tiba menutup sendiri. Aku mencoba untuk membukanya, namun pintu itu tidak mau terbuka.

Ini pasti ulahnya!

"YONG SOO, BUKA PINTU INI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Mendengar suara Yong Hwa, Yong Soo yang baru saja menemukan 'air suci' lainnya segera memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tas dan berlari ke lantai 2. Dia tidak tahu dari mana suara itu berasal sampai suara gedoran muncul dari balik dinding.

"YONG SOO!"

Yong Soo yang berusaha untuk membuka pintu itu, namun pintu itu tidak mau mencoba beberapa cara lain, namun semua usahanya gagal. Suara gedoran yang semakin keras terdengar. Yong Soo yang membantu menjadi kesal. Dia akhirnya menendang pintu di depannya dan balas berteriak.

"BERISIK KAU. AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGELUARKANMU DARI SITU JIKA KAU TIDAK MAU DIAM!"

Teriakan yang lebih kencang terdengar dari sisi lain pintu.

"KAU SENGAJA MENGUNCIKU KAN? CEPAT KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!"

Yong Soo hanya bisa diam dan menunggu. Setelah beberapa saat, Yong Hwa tidak berteriak lagi dari balik pintu."

"Bersabarlah. Aku akan mencoba mengeluarkanmu dari situ." Suaranya pelan, namun Yong Soo yakin Yong Hwa mendengarnya. "Pintu ini digembok. Aku tidak mungkin membuka pintu ini tanpa kuncinya."

"Aku tidak percaya" suara Yong Hwa terdengar dari sisi lain pintu. "Tidak ada kunci apapun saat aku memasuki pintu ini"

"Aku berani bersumpah untuk ini. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Yong Soo melihat ujung dari koridor yang gelap. Sebuah tangga turun yang mengarah ke koridor di mana dia sempat melihat seorang wanita berdiri di belakang kain lusuh tadi. "Tunggu disana. Aku akan mencari kuncinya"

Yong Soo segera pergi tanpa menunggu balasan dari Yong Hwa.

* * *

"Yao-san, anda tidak apa-apa?"

Kiku melihat sekeliling mereka. Mereka berada di suatu tempat di desa itu. Kiku hanya bisa melihat batu-batu yang berdiri tegak berjejer rapi di tengah kegelapan. Dia segera mengeluarkan senter yang dia bawa dari dalam tasnya. Dia tahu hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi, sehingga dia sudah bersiap-siap. Namun, dia tidak menyangka mereka akan berakhir di suatu tempat di desa itu.

"Tidak apa-apa aru"

Kiku tahu kalau itu semua bohong. Yao berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, jadi katakan yang sejujurnya, Yao-san." Kiku bukanlah seseorang yang senang memaksa orang lain, namun ini menyangkut Yao. Dia tidak bisa berdiam diri.

"Sakit, seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Tapi sudah sedikit lebih baik." Yao segera berdiri. Kiku mengarahkan senternya dan dapat melihat lebih jelas di mana mereka sekarang.

Mereka berada di daerah pemakaman. Di belakang mereka sebuah altar kecil. Kiku berusaha untuk membukanya, namun pintu itu terkunci rapat. Sebagian dari batu-batu nisan itu jatuh dan menutupi jalan.

"Kurosawa…Kiryu…Tsuchihara…Osaka…Tachibana"

Kiku menyadari bahwa hanya ada 5 marga di sepanjang batu nisan yang mereka lewati. Kiku menyadari sebuah pohon besar di ujung pemakaman itu. Kiku berusaha mengabaikan pohon itu, namun dia merasakan hembusan angin pelan ketika mereka berjalan melewatinya.

Angin berhembus melalui celah-celah kecil, sebuah cerukan yang terbuka diketuk oleh Kiku. Tidak bergema, melainkan hanya angin pelan.

"Kenapa aru. Ayo cepat"

Kiku berjalan mengikuti Yao. Dia yakin ada sebuah ruangan di balik batang kayu yang besar itu. Mereka berjalan hingga mencapai jembatan gantung. Suara deras air mengalir terdengar dari bawah mereka.

Mereka perlahan menyebrangi jembatan gantung, memastikan bahwa jembatan itu cukup kuat untuk mereka berdua. Jembatan itu terbuat dari kayu, sebagian sudah patah. Tali penahannya sedikit terkoyak.

_Itsuki_

Suara pelan membuat Kiku segera mengarahkan senternya ke arah di mana dia mendengarnya. Seorang pria dengan kimono putih dan rambut hitam berjalan di depan mereka. Pelan, namun entah kenapa setiap langkahnya terlihat cukup cepat.

Kiku segera berjalan menyusul pria itu. Jalan menanjak membawanya ke puncak bukit yang memperlihatkan isi desa itu. Rumah-rumah yang ditinggalkan, desa itu sunyi senyap tanpa ada suara. Sebagian besar dari rumah-rumah itu sudah ada yang hancur.

"MENJAUHLAH DARIKU!"

Kiku melihat Yao yang meronta dari tangan yang mencengkram bahunya. Kabut hitam di mana tangan itu keluar memperlihatkan samar seseorang. Secepat kilat, Kiku melemparkan kertas jimat yang sempat di bawanya ke arah kabut itu. Suara erangan kesakitan wanita terdengar hingga akhirnya menghilang.

Yao mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ada di bahunya. Rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit masih bisa di rasakannya. Namun, rasa ini tidak sedingin ketika tangan 'sesuatu' yang mengejar mereka sebelumnya menyentuh pundaknya.

* * *

**Kiku POV**

Desa ini menghilang karena upacara yang gagal. Kegagalan itu membawa kutukan di desa ini. Dan kutukan itu telah mengubah semua penduduk desa ini menjadi makhluk yang mengerikan. Aku baru saja menyaksikan salah satu dari mereka telah berubah menjadi makluk kegelapan. Aku segera melihat ke arah Yao. Wajahnya tertunduk dan kedua tangannya memegang bahunya.

"Yao-san…"

"Tidak apa-apa" dia segera berdiri dan mencoba berjalan. Aku tidak mungkin memaksanya. Jalan yang ini menuju ke sebuah bukit. Sebuah altar batu besar terletak di depan gerbang desa ini. Altar ini dikelilingi oleh batu-batu lancip. Aku dapat melihat bentuk seperti cakar raksasa dia atas altar batu itu.

"Kita tidak mungkin keluar lewat sini aru"

Yao sedang memeriksa gerbang, tangannya menggeser-geser rumput tinggi yang menutupinya. Aku berjalan kearahnya. Kuarahkan senterku ke depan. Yang ada hanyalah hutan gelap.

"Apa ini?"

Yao memegang kertas di tangannya. Kertas itu terlihat kumal. Tertera tulisan 'Catatan Pengamatan'

_Aku datang ke bukit ini untuk mengamati gerbang yang aku lewati saat aku masuk ke desa ini. Tapi, saat aku mencarinya, gerbang itu sudah tertimbun oleh kayu dan tumbuhan. Aku tidak bisa menemukan jalan aku masuk…_

_Bukit ini dinamakan Bukit Misono. Berdasarkan buku, tempat ini merupakan salah satu kunci utama dalam upacara._

_Ditengah bukit ini terdapat sebuah batu besar, yang dikenal sebagai "Batu Persembahan", dan daerah di sekelilingnya dilindungi oleh jimat-jimat pelindung._

"_Batu Persembahan" ini juga digunakan sebagai "Pelindung" yang menutupi sebuah lubang. Lubang seperti apa yang membutuhkan batu sebesar ini untuk menutupnya?Kenapa perlu ditutupi?_

_Mungkinkah ini yang kucari, jalan keluar dari desa ini?_

_Aku harus memeriksa lebih dalam lagi._

Tulisan tangan ini, tidak salah lagi adalah milik Masumi Makimura. Ternyata benar dia ada di desa ini. Apa dia masih hidup? Aku harus memastikannya.

Aku menengok ke belakang. Desiran angin halus membuatku sadar bahwa sesuatu ada di sini. Sebuah kupu-kupu merah terbang di salah satu batu. Kupu-kupu itu berputar pelan sebelum terbang ke sebuah jalan menurun. Seorang wanita muda berjalan diiringi oleh kupu-kupu itu.

Aku segera berjalan mengikutinya. Perempuan itu menghilang, namun kumpulan kupu-kupu merah muncul dan terbang di ujung jalan. Sekumpulan kupu-kupu merah terbang pelan sebelum berbelok ke kiri. Perasaan buruk muncul di hatiku. Sebuah perasaan untuk tidak mengikuti kumpulan kupu-kupu merah itu. Namun, kakiku tidak bisa berhenti.

_Sebentar lagi_

Suara wanita berbisik terdengar di telingaku. Kupu-kupu itu terbang ke arah kanan. Seorang wanita berdiri disana. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

_Kami akan menjadi satu_

Sebuah dorongan muncul di hatiku untuk menerima uluran tangannya.

_Bantu aku_

Aku berusaha melawan. Gadis ini adalah gadis yang sama yang menyerang Yao. Namun, rasa untuk menerima uluran tangannya semakin kuat.

_Untuk bersamanya_

Tanganku menyentuh tangan dinginnya. Sebuah tarikan kencang mendekatkan wajah kami berdua, membuatku bisa melihat wajahnyayang pucat dengan jelas. Sebuah senyum kemenangan muncul di wajahnya.

_Selamanya_


End file.
